Machine tool monitoring devices having a monitoring unit, specifically having a detection device, which is provided for the detection of the presence of a material type, specifically of human tissue, in a machine tool working region using spectral evaluation of radiation, are already known. The detection device has for this purpose a sensor unit with a sensitivity region for capturing radiation in a wavelength range which is situated at least partially in the infrared spectrum.